Lost Secret
by Yogscastrules
Summary: In Sjin's farm he finally grows the illusive yellow meranti, which produces mahogany. He's the first person to grow this tree and no one knows the secret of mahogany, the secret that can change your whole life forever. This is what I thought should have happened. Contains Sjinty. MAHOGANY DOORS!
1. That is Mahogany!

***One chapter out every Mahogany Monday***

**Chapter 1- That is Mahogany!**

"Whoa, Yellow Meranti!" Sjin shouted when the sapling floated down into his hands from the Kapok tree. He had been waiting his whole life for this moment and when it finally came, he was over the moon. The sapling was so majestic and a lot of detail had been put into its creating. Sjin stared at it, holding it carefully as not to break it. A tear formed in his eye and dropped onto the surface of the yellow meranti. He was so happy.  
"Wait till Sips sees this." He said to himself. He carefully put the sapling into his backpack and walked round the side of his farm house until he reached the entrance. The doors opened automatically when he got near to them because of the pressure plates on the floor. But Sjin liked to ignore the pressure plates and pretend that the house was inviting him inside.

It was getting dark so Sjin clambered up the wooden staircase and went to his bedroom, the only room on the second floor. He went to his bedside chest and emptied his backpack into it making sure to lift the yellow meranti sapling carefully out. He looked at the sapling. He was so mesmerised by it. Sjin shook his head then got into the bed to go to sleep.

Morning came in what seemed like a second. Sjin opened the bedside chest and gazed at the sapling  
"Ok, so maybe I like mahogany but I'm not crazy" He said to himself then he smacked himself on the head "Crazy people talk to themselves Sjin"  
He closed the bedside chest and walked over to the front window. You could see most of the farm from this window. He opened it a little bit and stuck his head out. The cool wind brushed against his face. This was one of the advantages of being in the country side and not at Sipsco.

He could hear the faint baas and moos from the barns below. That was another advantage; in the country side it was so quiet you could hear the soft noises, the best noises. At Sipsco all you could hear was the groaning of machines and Sips shouting all the time. But that wasn't why Sjin left; he left because he wanted to be the first person in Yogcraft to grow a yellow meranti tree.

Sjin slid his head back inside the window and shut it. He ran over to the bedside chest and got out his iron sword, a couple of grafters, some bone meal, a few slices of bacon and most importantly the sapling to put inside his backpack. With all his gear, Sjin walked down the stairs and left the farmhouse. He gazed upon the fiery show in front of him as skeletons and zombie died with bursts of flames.

He walked up to the testing field where he planted all his new saplings. The testing field was very picturesque with gentle hills and a lake that separated his farm from the mountain which held the evil wisps. Sjin was very fond of the lake because of all the fish that swam by. Sjin looked around cautiously to make sure that there were no wisps then he put the sapling onto the floor, making sure not to damage it. He got the bone meal out of his backpack.  
"Let's see what this beauty looks like"


	2. Annoying Pests

**Chapter 2- Annoying Pests**

He knelt down next to the sapling and sprinkled the bonemeal in the soil around it.  
"Now this should work. Come on yellow meranti" Then as if by magic the tree grew before Sjin's eyes, making him jump onto his feet. It towered way above his head. Sjin gasped.  
"Mahogany!" He squealed. He loved its striped bark which alternated between light and dark brown. He loved the texture of the lush green leaves that were almost out of sight. But most of he loved the dark red inside of the trunk that made all the other trees look lame.

Anyway there was a reason for growing this tree, to get mahogany. Sjin rummaged through his backpack to find his axe but he must have left it in the store barn.  
"You wait here my yellow masterpiece." Sjin said then skipped across the field to reach the barn. He had made stone paths which led you all over the farm but he never used them.

Sjin walked under the giant arch which was the entrance to the barn. He stared at the rows and rows of chests each labelled and contained different treasures. He walked down the aisle and read the labels carefully, trying to spot the one containing tools. It was hard to think in the barn because of the thousands of pipes constantly transporting blocks just inches above your head. Sjin was quite poor when he installed these pipes so the quality of them wasn't the best, meaning they produce an awful racket when transporting goods. But Sjin didn't mind. The pipes still did their job and sorted the blocks correctly.

Sjin noticed the sign labelled tools. He walked to the chest next to it and opened it. Its hinges creaked with age. Even more grafters, buckets, hoes and pickaxes were laid out in the chest but no axes. Sjin looked puzzled at it. Earlier in the week he had made an iron axe and put it in the sorting chest where you put all the objects that you wanted to be sorted in. Well at least he thought he did.

If the pipes had failed to transport it to the right chest, Sjin wasn't going to check every chest; there were just too many.  
"On well. You know what this means now?" He said rolling up his sleeves "Time to get splinters."

He closed the chest and strolled out the barn. A purple ball flew past his face, making him jump back. The wisp was his arch enemy. They had met several times before and sadly Sjin got electrocuted by it most of the times. Out of all the places to set up a farm, he had to pick the field next to a wisp temple. Well this time he was determined to not get electrocuted and to end this wisps evil rein once and for all. After all this was his farm and it was trespassing, it didn't matter if the wisp lived right next door and it was already occupying the land when he came. It didn't deserve to live.

"Where's my shotgun?" He muttered to himself. He turned around and ran down the barn to the chest labelled weapons. He swiftly grabbed his shotgun out of it along with some ammo.  
"That wisp doesn't stand a chance!" He stroked the guns metal structure. It had helped him so much against zombies trampling on his crops. Thank goodness there was a weapons mod. Oh and feed the beast! He wouldn't be able to do half the things he did without mod packs. No feed the beast meant no mahogany which means the end of the world!

Sjin put some ammo into his shotgun and ran towards the archway door. The wisp was hovering outside. He slammed his back against the wall and peered around the corner. The wisp hovered towards the yellow meranti. Sjin crept out of the barn and followed the wisp.  
"Eat lead you son of a gun!" He shouted whilst realising a silver bullet which dug its way into the wisps ghostly figure. He wisp was half frightened to death by this encounter. It looked weakened and flew behind the tree. Sjin waited. No way was the wisp allowed to take cover behind the most precious tree in the whole of Yogcraft. No way.

Sjin ran round the tree and spotted the wisp above him. He shot a bullet at it but it missed by a few centimetres. That made the wisp angry. If someone tried to shoot you, you would be angry and want revenge wouldn't you. The wisp floated down to Sjin and shot a bolt of energy in his direction. A buzzing noise filled Sjin's ears. His hair stood on end and his skin was covered in a thin layer of black stuff. He pointed the gun at the wisp again, his hands shaking from the electrifying experience. He pulled the trigger.


	3. The King's Fall

**Chapter 3- The King's fall**

He pulled the trigger. But no bullet was shot. He pulled the trigger again. Yet there still wasn't any bang, no wisp fell dead. Instead the wisp charged itself up again, ready to end Sjin. He lowered his gun and slowly stepped away. Being electrocuted may not kill you but it hurts like the nether!

The wisp shot another ray of electricity but Sjin jumped behind the tree. If you don't know, wisps are magical creatures meaning they use magic. Because of this the ray of electricity followed his dive pattern and crashed into the yellow meranti trunk. The tree gave a creak and birds flew away from it. Sjin looked up at his masterpiece nervously. The wisp retreated to its ruins which it called home.

The tree gave another creak.  
"No, no, no. Not my tree. Not my mahogany." He said worried. The tall structure wobbled slowly in the wind. A loud crack pierced the silence and echoed around the mountains. The trees long routes tore itself out of the earth. The yellow meranti slowly tumbled to the ground, creating a mini tsunami as it hit the lake. Sjin stared at it, tears filling his eyes. Yes he wanted to chop it down anyway. But before he did that he wanted to get some more saplings. Now he didn't have a chance.

He ran over to the fallen tree and tossed the shotgun into his backpack. The bark was slowly getting infested with algae. Sjin clenched his fists the started to punch the trunk. A sharp spike of wood pricked his finger making him flinch. His finger started to throb and turn purple.  
"What was that for?!" He said before punching the wood again. Eventually the wood broke. His hands were bleeding and covered with splinters but Sjin didn't care. He clenched to the wood close to his chest, he finally had his mahogany.

Sjin kissed the wood and put it in his backpack. Then he wiped his hands on his dungarees. He looked at his farm. It was beautiful except from the tree decaying in the middle of the panoramic view. He dipped his hands in the lake and pulled some splinters out. Crimson liquid oozed from his purple finger. The sun crept behind the wisp infested mountain. He shook his hands dry then ran across the field and down the stone path until he reached the entrance to his farm house.

Sjin looked behind him one last time. Monsters glared back at him.  
"Get off my turf!" Sjin shouted then ran inside. A warm cosy bed greeted him up the stairs. Sjin lay on it and thought about his day and what he had accomplished.  
"Mahogany, my mahogany" He murmured to himself as he dozily closed his eyes.


	4. Taking Hits

**Chapter 4- Taking Hits**

Normally Sjin would only be asleep for a second, or what would seem like a second. But that night he had a dream. And he wasn't allowed to wake up until it was over. At the start of the dream he was in a room made of white wool. There was no doors, no windows, no way to get out. That very same wisp suddenly appeared in the middle of the room. Sjin knew what would happen so he ran around the edge of the room, clawing at the walls, ripping and shredding the wool. The wisp charged up, giving off a bright light, and then released a bolt of electricity which knocked Sjin over. Then the wisp disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving Sjin feeling tingly. But a fire started and spread across the wool, destroying it. Sjin was the middle of a huge bonfire.

When all the wool got destroyed the fire burnt itself out because it couldn't burn the bricks that were then uncovered. Sjin sat on the bricks panting. They were cold. He felt a little claustrophobic so he punched the bricks, destroying them. A silver fish wriggled its way out of the debris and scratched at Sjin.

That's when Sjin woke up. His finger felt tingly. His face was covered in sweat. His arms were itching in a rash.  
"What's happening?" He asked, then he realised that he was alone as ever and wouldn't get an answer. He got out his bed and walked to his front window.  
"It's another day on the farm." He said looking over the farm. He gazed over to the rotting tree "And as ever I have a bunch of jobs to do."

He picked up his backpack from next to his bed. He looked inside and noticed the mahogany sticking out. The thing he wanted ever since he was little. He pushed it further down and slung it onto his back. He walked down the stairs and sat onto his sofa. He rubbed the rash on his arm, hoping to calm it down but he only made it turn redder and feel itchier.

Sudden shots of pain filled his body.  
"Oh, taking hits!" He said, and then he stumbled out the front door and followed the path down to the kitchen or as it's sometimes known as, the farm shop. He loved his kitchen and cooking but all the excitement with mahogany distracted him away from his kitchen and his hobby. Without realising he was slowly starving himself.

Sjin walked up to the doors and opened them slightly. The smell of food filled his nose. He licked his lips and charged through the doors, into the centre of the room. Chests of delicious food surrounded him. Sjin wasn't going to mess around though, he wanted to eat.


	5. Preparing for a Feast

**Sorry I've not been** **updating for a while now. I've just been busy, busy, busy and haven't had time to get onto my computer. Anyway here you go. **

**Chapter 5- Preparing for a feast**

Sjin looked at the labelled chests. Most of them contained ready-made food that he'd made earlier. But some of the chests contained ingredients. As I said, he really wanted to eat but cooking was his passion, as well as tree breeding. So Sjin walked up to the wheat chest. Stacks of golden wheat stared at him when he opened the wooden lid. He took a few. A chugging started as the pipes underneath sucked some wheat up from the outside farm and transported it to the chest to fill it up. Sjin rubbed the wheat between his fingers, making it crumble. The wheat was perfect.

He held the wheat in his fist and slammed the lid shut. He walked to the counter in the middle of the Farm Shop and put the wheat down on the crafting table.  
"What else do I need?" He said stroking his beard "Oh yeah, that's right!" Sjin opened the chest under the counter and rummaged through until he found a bucket. With bucket in hand he walked out the kitchen and went to the animal pens. The animal pens were split into three. One for sheep, one for cows and one for pigs. Behind the animal pens was a chicken coop. The animal Sjin wanted was a cow.

He walked up to the fence and called one over. It walked slightly closer to him. Sjin sighed then lent over the fence to try and reach it. His fingers brushed the end of the cows' fur. He held the bucket tightly and swung it over the fence. The bucket tapped the cow, annoying it but instantly filling the bucket with creamy milk. He lifted the bucket carefully back over the fence and tried not to spill it. Every drop was precious. The milk sloshed around the bucket, slightly flowing of the rim.

Sjin started to skip back to the kitchen but realised that he was spilling the milk. So he walked steadily up the steps, which led to the Farm Shop. Inside he put the bucket of milk next to the wheat on the crafting table.

He looked around the kitchen and pointed at the one labelled sugar.  
"There it is" He said suddenly interrupted by two more shots of pain "I'm getting food soon!" He ran to the chest marked sugar. Inside were lots of piles of sugar, fresh from his sugar cane farm. He grabbed a handful; and dumped it on the crafting table. There was one more thing to get.

He opened the egg box on the counter and carefully lifted one out. This egg was fresh from his chicken coop. Those poor chickens though they didn't have enough room to run around. Well that's life for you. The eggs cold shell felt cold against his sweaty hand.  
"I'm sorry Jason" Sjin said licking his lips at the sad looking egg. He rolled it onto the crafting table. Smoke rose from all the ingredients and the crafting table shook. Sjin stood, hands on hips, waiting for his food.

Then as if by magic the ingredients disappeared and a cake took its place.

**Meh, this one was boring but just you wait…**


	6. Cleaning up

**Chapter 6- Cleaning up**

The cake sat on the crafting table, steam rising from it. Sjin licked his lips. He hadn't cooked for a long time yet he still had it. Sjin walked up to it and cut himself a slice.

The main cake was made of sponge. On top of it was white icing. Sinking into the icing were red rocks which were also made of icing. You're probably wondering where the icing came from. If you are, it's best not to ask.

Sjin sunk his teeth into the cake slice. His eyes lit up with the joy of eating something. He took another bite and another. The rest of the cake sat staring at him, tempting his now empty hands. He picked up the cake. He looked at its sweet texture.  
"I don't want to be fat" He said and put it back on the counter.

He closed his eyes and licked his fingers to try and relive the experience. But when he opened his eyes he was faced with faded black hands where it had washed off in parts. Pain shot through his head when he remembered that electrifying experience.

He walked out the Farm Shop and across the testing field to where the fallen tree lay. Shattered pieces of mahogany were dotted around it. Sjin picked them up and put them in his backpack. He wiped his sweaty forehead with the back of his hand.

He slung the backpack off his back and opened it. He rummaged through and pulled out a couple of grafters. Then he tossed it back onto his back. There were only a few leaves left but it was worth a try, he had to get a sapling before all the leaves decayed. Or all hope would be lost. (Well all the yellow meranti saplings from this unique tree.)

Sjin knelt down next to the fading leaves and stroked them gently with the grafter. One leaf decayed before he could graft, then the next. Sjin was desperate. He held the last leaf in his hand and stroked it with the grafter. It started to fade. Sjin stroked it again and again, determined to save it.


End file.
